


Temptations

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [44]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs said, "Let me take care of you then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge 060. Temptations

**Temptations**

_"I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, Tony!"_

Tony sat in the dark in Jethro's bedroom, on the bed that used to be _theirs_. His breathing wasn't improving; he had to take in some oxygen soon. Finding the energy to get moving was a whole other matter. Climbing the stairs coupled with the emotional blowout with his husband had totally drained him. He felt raw, as if he'd been physically attacked.

_"If it wasn't for Gibbs, we would have stood a chance, Tony."_   
_"Don't give me that excuse! This has nothing to do with him!"_   
_"The hell it doesn't!"_

"Hey," said Gibbs, sitting. The mattress dipped and their shoulders bumped. "He's gone."

_"You lied, Tim, and manipulated me to get what you wanted! Another baby? How could you do that?"_

Tony said, "I came up to check on Nicky. He slept through all the shouting."

Jethro handed Tony his portable oxygen canister and mask. "You look like you could do with some O2. And some sleep."

Instinctively Tony wanted to deny he needed it, but his labored breathing said otherwise. "I can't…sleep…down there."

Gibbs suggested, "Then sack out in here tonight."

Tony stared at Jethro. "Here? I-I can't."

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs…unless you want me to stay."

Hating himself for being sorely tempted, Tony slowly shook his head. "I need things…my meds," he said vaguely.

"I'll get 'em."

"I don't know…what I'm doing, Jethro."

"Let me take care of you then." Gibbs spoke so compassionately that Tony's heart just about broke.

_Tim shouted at him, "He's always been this wedge between us, and now he's going to get exactly what he wants, isn't he? The minute I'm gone, you'll be in his bed, letting him fuck you and –"_

"I hit Tim," Tony confessed. "God, how did it…get to this point? I don't understand any of this. He was my…my best friend." He had never felt more like crying but he managed to keep the tears at bay.

It was a while before Jethro replied. "I don't know."

"What do I do now?"

Gibbs sighed and got up to turn on the light. "First, you relax and take in some O2. I'll be right back."

Tony did as he was told, fitting the mask over his nose and mouth. "Where's Abby?"

Gibbs adjusted the air flow, saying, "Downstairs. You want her?"

With Abby, Tony could let his emotions go and she'd envelop him in her special kind of love, but instead he said, "I think I need to be alone."

Jethro hesitated in the doorway. "I want you to know I'm here for you, Tony. I'm not going anywhere, understand?"

After he was settled for the night, and Jethro had gone – leaving the door ajar – Tony lay with his hands shielding his unborn child while the oxygen did its work. He may be confused and sick at heart, but one thing Tony knew for sure: there was no going back.

<•> <•> <•>

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'll try to continue posting every week (or less) but I have to get a lot of writing done for the Big Bang Tony/Gibbs story I'm writing. That rough is due in a couple of weeks. Thanks for your comments on this story, everyone!


End file.
